Eddy's Angel
by Emerald princess3
Summary: a day that would change Eddy's life forever No flames please


A/N: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. please enjoy this story. No flames please

Eddy sat quietly beside the bed, he couldn't believe what had happened. It had all begun as everyday in the Cul-de-sac did how could it have gone so wrong?

The constant beeping of the machines were getting to him but he found himself rooted to the chair.  
"Come on Sockhead, get up already." He said in his normal irritated tone, though he knew it would have no effect.

"This- this can't be happening. You can't do this Double D, ya hear me? " The taller boy lay motionless. Tears rolled down Eddy's face.

"What do ya want from me Double D, I'm sorry, I said it. I-I'm s-s-so sorry" He sobbed, It was after all his fault that Double D was there.

The Cul-de Sac children were watching Eddy's latest scheme. He, Ed and Double D had built a new 'race car' and Eddy's aim was to get the children to pay to test it out. Of course the children, knowing the Eds' luck had something else in mind.

"If you Dorks make it outta there alive, I'll give ya each a buck" Kevin had said holding the bills for Eddy to see.

"You're on Shovel chin!" As the two Eds entered the car, the ever prepared Double D had insisted They wear helmets.

"For your own safety Eddy" Eddy had refused.

"We'll be fine it's just a little spin around the neighborhood, Don't be such a baby."

"But Eddy.." Eddy had had enough.

"Just get in the stupid car Double D."

Double D sighed and got in the front followed by Eddy behind him.

"I think we should reconsider Eddy, the probability of this working in our favor is virtually zero," He said

"Just get goin' Time's money..." Double D got the car moving and they were off .

"I honestly don't know why I let myself get talked into things like this." He muttered to himself.

"Seriously Double D, you're getting' on my nerves..."

The Kids cheered as the Car zoomed toward the park not able to hear Eddy and Double D's conversation.

"Well excuse me Eddy, I'm not the one that-

"Shut up Sockhead, You ruin everything we do .I don't even know why we're friends"

"Eddy, that's a terrible thing to say to a friend that was only trying to help you" Double D said as the car went faster.

"Knock it off Double D, I know it's a race car an' all but jeez"

"Eddy, I can't take my hands off the steering wheel, and I need you to take this helmet off, so I know where I'm going." Double D said calmly.

"What am I supposed to do with it, there's no where to put it?" Eddy asked angrily taking it.

"On your head Eddy, the only other logical place." Double D said. Eddy grumbled as he did so.

"one more thing Eddy,"

":What now?' Eddy snapped as the car sped even faster hand he could feel the car begin to spin.

"All those terrible things you said to me just now, Take it back."

"You're Crazy!"Eddy shouted, The children gasped.

"Take it all back Eddy!" Eddy felt fear grip him as the ride continued.

"Okay, okay, I-I take it all back!" He shouted, his heart pounding.

"Thank you Eddy" Double D said as everything when black.

When Eddy opened his eyes again he was in a hospital bed several of the children stood around him.  
He felt lightheaded and could not move his arm. He tried to ask what had happened his entire body was hurting.

A doctor joined the group moments later.

"You're a lucky boy Eddy, you could have been seriously injured. You have a broken arm, and a few cuts and bruises but you'll be fine. Your parents should be here soon."

"Wh-what h-happened?" He looked around at the children who were purposely avoiding eye contact with him. No one willing to explain.

"What happened?" He repeated, this time it was Nazz that answered, She stood beside him and gently touched the arm that wasn't broken.

"Eddy, Double D-" He suddenly felt a twinge of anger at the mention of his friend's name.

"Double D, The nut case I don't know what got into him drivin' like that"" He said as the memories of the day slowly came back.

"Eddy, listen dude, we saw what happened. The brakes didn't work, When Double D realized that- there wasn't much we could do except find a phone and-"  
"If you didn't have Double D's helmet on, you wouldn't be alive now." Kevin said quietly.  
Eddy was silent He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Where's Ed?" He asked feeling the fear once again,"

"Still at home, we-we didn't tell him yet, with him not feelin' good we weren't sure -"  
"Where's Double D?" Eddy was afraid of the answer but needed to know.

"Double D's across the hall, he's not, not doin' very good Eddy." Nazz said and Eddy saw the tears in her eyes.

"I need to see him" He said trying to get out of the bed.

"Eddy, that's not a good idea right now." The Doctor said.

"I don't care what you think is a good idea, I want to see my friend, now" Getting nowhere in the argument the doctor allowed the children to help Eddy up and across the hall before giving them time alone.

Eddy had no idea how long he'd been sitting there but it felt like forever. the words echoing in hid mind

"'you ruin everything, I don't know why we're friends.' That's what I said Double D, what I meant was, you're the best friend anyone could have, lookin' out for me an' Ed the way you do. This is my fault. You saved my life. Th-Thanks Double D. I mean that."

"Eddy," The voice belonged to Ed as he stood in the doorway staring at the cuts , bruises and the large bandage which covered a deep wound on Double D's head. He hardly looked like the same boy they knew.

"Hey Ed, I know he looks different right now, but you gotta know that it's still Double D. Even with all the machines and tubes and stuff." Eddy said. He heard Ed cough.

"H-He's gonna get better right Eddy, Double D can't be like this forever. He's too smart and nice."

"That's what got him here in the first place Ed. He saved my life. If he woulda kept that stupid helmet on, he-" Eddy wiped away a tear ignoring his physical pain. Ed gathered his courage and stood on Double D's other side.

'Double D, I'm here, Sarah says she hopes you're gonna get better and Jimmy too. Please Double D, do it for us. We are meant to be three Eds, not two. That 's why we found each other."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ed's right Double D, I mean, how often do three guys with the same name form this kinda team?" Eddy said.

"You are my best friend Double D, come back" Ed sobbed his pale face cast down to the floor.

"you're a hero Double D, an' I won't forget it you'll see, I'll do whatever you want for as long as I live.  
I mean anything too, you want me to go into the middle of the Cul-de-sac while everyone's out there in one of those grass skirts and dance around.. you got it. You name it, I'll do it. Just come back."

The two Eds felt helpless while the third lay on the bed.

They remained silent at his bedside until the doctor hand forced them out. With a promise to come back the next day, Ed left after helping Eddy back to bed.

'Eddy, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she read his chart and set up an IV for pain.  
"What am I supposed to feel, Whatever pains I have, I deserve." He said and fell silent.  
She sighed. "I know how hard this must be for you Eddy.-"

"No, you really don't." Eddy replied he allowed her to do her job.  
"Anyone tell his parents?: he asked

"We left messages on their machines both at home and work. This medicine is going to make you sleep." She said and without another word she left him to drift off.

"Eddy, May I come in?" The familiar voice was a surprise to Eddy as he opened his eyes.

"Double D, I thought that-" Double D entered the room wearing his usual orange shirt and purple pants instead of the hospital robe Eddy had last seen him with,

"Eddy, I just wanted to visit with you for a little while. I know we had... words earlier and I wanted to apologize for the tone I used with you in the car. I hope you can understand why now." He said taking a seat by Eddy's bed.

"What's goin' on Double D?" Eddy asked confused.

"Well, I've stopped by because I wanted to see how you're feeling. And to tell you that the friendship that we Eds share means the world to me and I don't blame you for what happened. Please tell Ed what a wonderful friend he is."

"But why don't you do it Double D, I mean you're up now, Ed's gonna be so happy to see ya, an' you saved my life, you're a hero!"

"No Eddy, I'm not a hero at all. I just did what a good friend should do. I made sure you were okay. But, I have to go now. So I had to stop."

"NO, You can't go, w-we need you!"

"No Eddy, I've served my purpose, I gave everything I had to give in this life."

"You're twelve, who gives everything at your age?" Eddy sobbed.

"Please, don't cry for me Eddy, In time you'll understand, you're meant to do great things Eddy. When you're... like this you suddenly know things like that. I have a new task now."

"Double D, please,"

"Eddy, I'll always look out for you and Ed. I need you to know that as long as both of you believe, I will never really leave you. Keep me close in you heart Eddy, and I'll stay." Double D said  
"Promise?" Eddy asked in tears.

"I promise, be good Eddy, So we can be together again. Until that day, I'll be watching" Double D hugged him gently and was gone..

Eddy woke the next morning to Ed by his side sobbing and he knew in his heart what had happened. Double D really had come to say goodbye.. Then he noticed Ed clutching something.

"What's that Lumpy?" Ed sobbed even harder as he revealed his treasure to Eddy.  
"D-D-Double D i-is-g-g" The object in Ed's hand was a small figure of an angel boy wearing what appeared to be a replica of Double D's hat.

"H-His mom m-made the h-hat and gave it to me. She did one for you too. It's m-made f-from Double D's hat!" He sobbed.

Eddy struggled to keep the tears back.  
"That's very special then Ed, we'd better take good care of our angel."

"B-But D-D-Double D's h-hat."

"She never really took it from him he wouldn't mind sharing it with us. He wouldn't want ya to cry like that either, he thought you were a great friend Ed, he's still here in our hearts, He'll always be there for us. Be brave Ed." Eddy encouraged.

"How, we are three no more"

"There's still three Eds, one's just got an important job is all.

"W-What job Eddy?"

"Double D's gonna be protectin' us Ed, even though it feels like we've lost him... We actually got a guardian angel"


End file.
